Titan
Introduction A Titan is a special type of Robot that was introduced in Version 5.6. There are multiple differences between Titans and normal robots, some of them being: *They are twice the size of their counterparts (robots). *They are able to utilize two or more abilities. *They cannot be deployed at the start of the game (see Meter). *They have a three-way upgrade system (see Upgrades). *All purchases relating to them (weapons, upgrades) are made using Platinum. *As of release 5.7, their Passive Modules can be switched out and bought. Titans passive modules can only be bought and upgraded with Platinum. The initial 2 modules that can be purchased (plated armor and anti-matter reactor) increase defense and weapon damaged respectively. Each adds 3% improvement and each upgrade adds 1% to a max of 27% for both. Each upgrade costs 24 platinum for initial upgrade and costs 2 more per level there after. *Unlike normal robots, they don't have access to Active Modules. Thus, rendering them less effective against robots that have stealth abilities or Pantheon Robots (without Shield Breaker). *Because of their size, they are often depicted as 'big targets' of opportunity. *All Titans have their own set of different passive modules; Assault, Defence and Universal. *All Titans have their own death animation, which upon death, they fall apart and then explode (not doing any area damage). *Debris from Titans are actually solid objects. Therefore, it can temporarily obstruct pathways, preventing players from moving pass it. Until the debris disintegrates after 10 seconds. *All Titans have damage resistance. *Prior to Update 5.6, there is a bug. That when damaging Titans will not earn you additional silver. Instead, it will actually subtract silver from your total silver payout at the end of a match. List of Titans Obtaining Once a user reaches Level 30, they will receive their first Titan. A Kid will appear in their hangar, in the Titan slot behind their main robots. All subsequent Titan purchases have to be made using Platinum, which can be obtained through daily tasks. Upgrading Unlike normal robots, Titans have three separate upgrades. Hull upgrades the Titan’s health and its damage resistance; Engine upgrades the Titan’s speed and ability damage, and Core upgrades the Titan’s shield durability and additional durability (need more info). Titan Meter A Titan cannot be deployed to the battlefield until the Titan Meter is filled up. This progress bar can be filled by doing damage, killstreaks, healing yourself or teammates, (more info needed). Once it is full, it will glow green and the user gets the option to destroy their current robot and spawn their Titan into the game, or they can wait as long as they want. Spawning a Titan is completely optional, although it is a big tactical advantage that is generally better to spawn later on in the game. Trivia *In 2019, Pixonic stated that they were changing how they release content updates. Their new plan states that they will release three major features during each year, and they will release smaller updates and events in between. Titans were the last of these features in 2019, the other two being Pilots and Operations. Category:Robot Category:Unit Category:Titan